


[untitled] #1

by jb_slasher



Series: [untitled] [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: (Not Really) Watching 3rd Rock From The Sun, Angst, Drama Llama, Liverpool, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-21
Updated: 2005-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sami doesn't like losing. He takes it out on Xabi. And has monologues on his lonesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[untitled] #1

Fuck. I've been crying on and off today. Everything is just... fucked. I keep messing things up. I don't think I can even sleep properly tonight. My head is going to explode. I want to apologize to him but... It's just so hard, you know? I don't know what to tell him, I don't know what he's thinking now.

All I wanted was... to see him again, to hear his voice for once not just on the phone, to hold him and be held by him.

I don't know what Xabi is thinking right now. I didn't mean to abandon him, I didn't mean to leave without saying anything. I'm freaking out, a grown man screaming inside my head to myself. For what? Cursing myself and feeling sorry for myself and praying to him that he'll forgive me.

But I'm not saying anything to him, so he can't hear me. Please hear me, please...

Please don't hate me, Xabi, love. I didn't mean it. I was just... tired and irritated about the loss and you were in the way. I'm so goddamn sorry. I feel like kicking myself. Instead of picking up the phone and calling him, I just sit in the livingroom and stare at nothing. The TV is on, some sitcom about aliens in a small town, but I can still hear it clearly... that horrible cracking noise, and to know that it's your heart, breaking into pieces, it just hurts so much.

_I'm. So. Sorry._


End file.
